


Mamono not-so-free Zone

by Vvolfhound



Category: Monster Girl Encyclopedia, S.T.A.L.K.E.R. (Video Games)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:47:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28986588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vvolfhound/pseuds/Vvolfhound
Summary: I had this turbo goofy idea of how would Mamono fit in the Zone known from S.T.A.L.K.E.R and decided to write a story on it.As always - let me know if I made any grammar mistakes.
Kudos: 4





	Mamono not-so-free Zone

>"So, the news are really true?"  
>"You bet! Portals opened all over the world and beautiful patvarne dyevushye jumped out ready to marry the first single guy they saw! Normal girls also started to change into lusty, monster supermodels too!"  
>*Pat-var-ne Dje-vu-shye ~ patvoor is "monster" ah they mean the monster girls*  
>Anon's ukrainian still wasn't as fluent as You would expect of someone who spent last two years not leaving the Chernobyl Zone of Alienation  
>"Well suits me, if I can finally get some ass then I have no reason to risk my neck here hunting for artifacts"  
>"Right? If a woman won't cheat on me, nag or refuse to fuck, she can have snake tail, pigeon wings and cow horns for all I care!"  
>"Uhh I don't really like weird shit like that guys"  
>"It's okay Dima! I heard most girls here that didn't come from that other world turn into succubuses and they can hide all the wings, tails and whatnot. They will look just like a normal girl if You want her to"  
>Dima - now content, raised a toast to "patvarne djevushky"  
>Besides this random group of rookies discussing over lastest big news, who's drunk talk Anon was listening to from a distance - 100 Rad bar was empty save for the staff, some Clear Sky operators smoking cigarettes and whispering to each other   
>...and the tall masked character in the corner  
>Usually the spot was occupied by Snitch - masked fellow who sold extremaly expensive but reliable information - and was rumored to be a part of Sin - mysterious and terryfying faction of mutated stalkers. Deadly efficient, feared by everyone, with their own goals unknown to anybody  
>Judging from the long black leather coat and gas mask - the tall fellow was a member of Sin too - and Anon didn't like the way he was looking at him  
>He couldn't leave the place just yet though. He was waiting for his friend Vaska - striking a deal with Duty. The life of the third of their group - Vaclav Hlavek was at stake  
>Thinking about Hlavek's life being inperilled - Anon's mind drifted to his family  
>he took the picture out of his pocket. Him standing between his sister Millie and brother Brad  
>he didn't give a single flying fuck about anything happened in the outside world - he was one of the people who came here to reject it, but his family was the only thing that he missed  
>monster girls, wars in middle east, elections - all was lost on him. If it didn't affect the Zone, it didn't matter to him, and as far as he knew - there were no "mamono" in the Zone  
>Anon was one of the "Zone's own", people who never left it after getting in, and his exeptional marksmanship made him somewhat of a legend among the Stalker brotherhood  
>Truth be told - his little sister was twice as good shooter as he was. He was decent but nothing special back in the States. But among the Slavs who never owned guns before coming to the Zone, or in case of having millitary training - were slaves to the postsoviet army doctrine of "Take Your copy of Kalashnikov, and shoot towards the enemy - all will be harasho" he was truelly a sniper  
>None of the slavs actualy aimed. They ran around with their kalashnikovs - perfect for spraying and praying. His M4 was always in the top shape and getting the job done.  
>Honestly - his most legendary deed was gunning down all the bandit raid when it was more from 200 meters from the base, nothing special back in the US  
>That deed made the fellow stalkers look at him with respect - and bandits stay far away. But it seems the hooded character didn't care about it at all.  
>*I'm in trouble* he thought, as soon as he pulled out the picture out of his pocket - the figure flinched and he could swear that he saw red lights in the lenses of the gasmask staring directly at him  
>Luckily Anon was saved from the misterious black stalker by his friend Vaska - who barged in with a smile and urged him to follow him  
>with a sigh of relief Anon left the bar and followed Vaska straight to the Duty base  
>"They know where Vaclav can be, and we will also get backup"  
>"Duty will help us save Hlavek?"  
>"Apparently one of their members was kidnapped too, they will spare us one of their soldiers and we will get to win favours with Petrenko himself!"  
>"I don't give a fuck Éminence grise of Duty owing us, I only want to save Vaclav"  
>"If he's alive, bloodsuckers don't hold prisoners"  
>"They also don't kidnap people"  
>"True, it might be something far more dangerous"  
>"we owe it to him"  
>Vaclav was the founder of their group - Anon was the marksman, Vaclav was their guide - he had this strange intution that allowed him to move around the Zone with ease and find artifacts in mazes of anomalies  
>They entered the Duty base and were led to Colonel Petrenko himself  
>Well built middle aged man extended his hand to Anon  
>"Zdarovya amerikan"  
>"Colonel, I heard we can both help eachother"  
>"Da, one of our scouts got captured while looking for a missing ecologist, it's a tight matter, but we can't afford send a squad there."  
>"Two people going missing is so important that You sent for us, but not enough to send in a squad. Why is that if I may ask."  
>Petrenko spat on the floor and answered with a pained grin  
>Your mate agreed to help ecologist look for artifacts and our man was to escort him. The ecologist was also an american like You..."  
>Ah yes, ukrainian "docent" or "uchoney" going MIA in the zone was no big news, but western PhD was an international tragedy.  
>"You know how delicate matters are in Agroprom right now. Bloodsuckers don't kidnap people, so there's propably more to it, and the info we got came from a masked figure in the bar. That's too risky for us to send our own squad."  
>Anon could tell Colonel didn't like dealing with the black stalker, Duty hated Sin like every other Zone child and hunted them down whenever they could. But dark stalkers were powerful and influential enough so that for every dead one - Duty had to pay with at least a few of their own men  
>"Ye I've seen the fucker. I wouldn't trust him, but we owe it to Hlavek"  
>"Junior Sergeant Opolyev will go with You. I heard You're a capable shooter Stalker, but You better watch out in the undergrounds in this light jacket."  
>Anon never had to face direct fire or anomalies, so he wore a light leather jacket.   
>It was Vaska who wore heavy Radiation suit and used his loud and flashy AKSU to draw the attention of whoever they were fighting against. People thought that's why they called him the "Martyr", but in truth it was from the show he was about to give.  
>"Harasho colonel we agree" said Vashyan  
>"But You see, we might be short on some equipment and You're a smart guy, You know a little bit of investition will help us come back with Your guys alive. Have mercy on our mothers!"  
>Anon grinned, every businessman he heard, always said that it's important not to agree upfront if You hope to haggle a bit.  
>Vaska turned that principle upside down, first he'd agreed and promised everything to the contractor. Then he would start to beg, cry, plead and manipulate (hence Vaska Martyr) till he got what he wanted. In a weird way it took advantage out of sunken cost fallacy and actualy worked.  
>When they left the Duty quaters, Anon was carrying a slightly worn TOZ194 and Vaska's bag was filled with medkits  
>"I'm glad we got out before he went back on his word of giving us help"  
>"Duty will always help everyone in need, Anon"  
>Anon laughed  
>"Deadly anomalies, dangerous mutants, anarchists and bandits!"  
>"None may stop duty on it's triumphant march towards saving the planet!" they both shouted  
>"I see You're having fun gentlemen, let's see if You'll laugh in the undergrounds" said the voice from behind  
>It belonged to a grim guy in black-red combat suit armed with Spas 12, who could only be the Junior Sergeant Opolyev  
>"This mission is more important than You think, so try to stay focused"  
>Anon's life was the Zone and Duty fought to destroy it. Nevertheless he respected them for keeping peace and acting as a police in Chernobyl  
>"Our friend is there, we will stay vigilant"  
>"It's more than just Your friend, Agroprom insitute is a millitary base, but Agroprom hangar is occupied by Duty, diggers and ecologists. Diggers dig out artifacts for ecologists, Duty keeps everyone safe and eggheads keep military away and pay for all the junk"  
>"...Once ecologists won't be safe - they will leave, and military will run a train on everyone" Anon finished.  
>Opolyev nodded, and they all headed out towards the Garbage.

>"This hole is where the informator said our trio was taken"  
>Opolyev pointed at a sizeable hole in the ground  
>Wind on the Agroprom hills gave Anon the chills  
>"It's too wide to be dug out by mutants, they don't need to walk upright"  
>"I fear those are no mutants at all" said Vaska  
>"Bandits, Mercs? There's no monolith so far south" said Opolyev  
>"Maybe sin? Maybe it's their trap?" Anon added  
>"Why would sin need two loners and one "Dolg" grunt?" Opolyev asked  
>"Your informer was oogling me at the bar, they might want us"  
>scared Vaska turned to face him "And You forgot to tell me?"  
>Anon spat on the ground "Quae additae", he stood up and started walking towards the hole, making sure the shotgun is loaded.  
>"I won't leave Vaclav there, even if he was kidnapped by Monolith allied with chimaeras"  
>...  
>The trio was walking for quite some time, avoiding toxic anomalies and stray Tushkano  
>Suddenly they heard a bloodsucker roar from the doors on their right, Anon could swear there was no threat in it, more like a... confusion?  
>They all knew there's no stealth with awoken suckers so they barged in and found a bloodsucker standing in the middle with it's back turned towards them.  
>Opolyev wasted no time and turned the mutant into a bloody mist with a single shot from his shotgun. Duty combat doctrine was agressive but very effective.  
>It wasn't over though, screams from the wide hallway in front of them and suddenly Anon saw a silhouette of a mutant in front of them.  
>Shot came from his right, Opolyev managed to hit it, but the mutant escaped.   
>Anon quickly pointed the shotgun where he tought the beast went and shot too. A dead body of the beast appearing from thin air made it clear he didn't miss.  
>"Back to the wall" shouted vasyan, giving them covering fire by dumping the whole mag from his rifle in the hallway.  
>more roars and more steps, Anon and Opolyev managed to feed two more mutants with buckshots till Anon's gun responded with an empty click  
>a bloodsucker suddenly emerged from the shadows and grabbed the shotgun, pulling it from american's hands and throwing it behind it with unhumane strenght  
>Anon fell on his back to allow Vasyan and Opolyev to get the fucker  
>Indeed Dutier disposed of the mutant with a single shot, but that ended badly for him  
>Gigantic grey bloodsucker - leader of the nest emerged in front of him and lunged at him, tossing him into some rusty pipes with a force sufficient to break all human's ribs. Then the beast silently dissappeared.  
>"Suka blyat!" said Vasyan, dumping the mag where the beast stood.  
>Deafening noise of his rife came to stop as the click announced the ammuntion ran out.  
>Anon used this ocasion to pick up Opolyev's Spas, he saw moveless body of the sergeant lying in the corner. Vasyan reloaded his gun.  
>Then there was silence. Alpha bloodsuckers had strenght matching Chimaeras, they could camouflage themselves perfectly and emited no noise whatsoever dashing with great speed around their pray.  
>They both knew that there was only one chance to get out of this alive.  
>"Got the package?" Anon asked while pointing the shotgun down dimly lighten room.  
>"Da, let's get the fucker"  
>Vasyan dropped his gun and pumped himself on the knees a few times to get ready, while reaching into the backpack to pull out a small white package.  
>He then ran a knife through the package, ran a few steps in front of his friend and spinned around flailing the package widly, before collapsing on the ground covering his head.  
>Flour filled the entire visible area and on the left from his cowering friend Anon saw distortion of the light among small particles, slowly falling down to the ground  
>He pointed and shot, distortion got more visible and red mist appeared behind it. Anon kept aiming at fastly moving silhouette and dumped every remaining buckshot in it  
>It took 4 shots for the alpha to finally die and fall to the ground. Luckily, that's when ammo ran out as well.  
>Vasyan stood up and ran to get his gun back from the floor.  
>"Was that all of them?"  
>"Seems so"  
>"So, it truelly were bloodsuckers"  
>"No, they were only a cover", Anon pointed the gun to the corner with the rusty pipes.  
>Opolyev's body was gone, and then they noticed a dark, horizontal hole, low on the wall  
>"Jesus, we're gonna die here"  
>"Vasyan calm down, let's get out of here and..."  
>Doors they barged through shut down with a loud steel noise. Vasyan tried opening it but it wouldn't budge.  
>"Jesus..." You could hear the fear even though the Ukrainian's voice was distorted by the filter.  
>"Let's move, find out what happend to Opolyev and those other three. I think bloodsuckers won't cause us any more trouble."  
>They passed through the empty bloodsucker nest full of half eaten parts of mutant meat, strangely there was no sign of humans being eaten there. No parts of suits or non-digested metal parts.  
>"They might be still alive, let's keep moving"  
>Vasyan opened the closed door in front of them and stepped forward, unlike in the previous hallway, there was no light at all.  
>He took maybe two steps forward into the room, when something grabbed him by the foot and pulled upwards with great speed.  
>"VASKA!"  
>"ANON AAAAAAAAAA!"  
>Anon ran in only too see his friend dissappear in the hole in the celling, suddenly door behind him slammed shut just like before.  
>Anon pointed his shotgun forward and slammed his back on the wall. Room was pitch black, so he turned on his headlamp, it was completely empty, long, concrete hallway.  
>"Fuck fuck fuck"  
>He waited a bit for his eyes to get accustomed to the darkness and started walking, constantly looking around to avoid getting dragged into the hole like his comrades.  
>With his left hand he took off his hood, so he could hear the incoming danger better.  
>"oooh, You're even more handsome than I imagined"  
>he turned around to see the source of the deep female voice whispering those words, but the room was as empty behind him as it seemed in front of him.  
>*Great* he thought *psionic fucking with my mind*, he had no protection against psionic attacks on him, if he met face to face with whoever was "whispering", he was bound to die in a single emission of psionic power.  
>He continued to walk down the only way he could take, after 5 minutes of slow stroll he stopped next to a ventilation grille from where he could hear a few diffrent, distant female voices talking:  
>"See, we all have husbands now"  
>"Save for Palva"  
>"Give it a few minutes, her loverboy is already heading here."  
>He resumed his walk only to find a steel staircare spiralling upwards to where he presumed - whoever took Vasyan had to reside.  
>Upstairs it was just as dark, save for warm light creeping from under the last doors. Anon prepared himself for a fight and kicked the doors in, only to see...  
>...  
>"Anon, "preetell", don't shoot. It's all right!" Vaclav was standing in front of him with his hands extended and a smile on his face.  
>Before he could express his joy from finding his friend something black suddenly pounced on him and sent his gun flying.  
>It was no mistaking it, it was the black figure from the bar. Under the hood on the beautiful face, two large eyes were letting out flames - source of the red glow he saw earlier.  
>She forced his toungue deep into his throat and pinned his arms with a single hand, the other hand tore off the black coat from her, exposing her black, voluptorous body  
>Pulling away from a kiss she says "Hello, Anon. Finally You can be my husband"  
>Anon is deeply confused while she pulls out the picture from his pocket. She looks at it and grins.  
>"Hey leave that alone!"  
>"Your family got a little bit bigger since You left Anon", she pulled out another picture and presented it to him  
>it was actualy very simmilar, it was also placed in their garden behind the house.   
>On the left there was she - smiling into the camera, on her right was another hellhound in bridal gown, clinging to his brother Brad in a formal suit.  
>His eyes moved further to the right. There stood their childhood friend - neihgbour's boy Jack, also in a suit. To his right there was another hellhound bride, and she looked just like.  
>"Millie?"  
>"Your sister monsterized into one of us, so Your brother sought us out to help her. He emanated so much of delicious spirit energy my sister fell for him headfirst. And when I heard..."  
>She dropped the photo and started tracing her paw on his chest giving him a pleasant warm sensation  
>"...That he has a brother - even more handsome, with potentially the same power of spirit energy. I just had to find You and marry You."  
>Anon tossed his hand to the side and looked at smiling Vaclav  
>Don't worry, we're all safe and married to some real "krasnaye" girls now. I'll go back to my wife, we'll wait till You _finish_" he winked and disappeared behind the doors  
>Anons attention shifted to the black bombshell sitting on top of him  
>"Looks like Your fella already accepted his fate" she pointed to Your erection pitching an uncomfortable tent in Your pants  
>"Eh, why not" Anon said and started undoing his suit, while Hellhound on top of him took care of his trousers.  
>"Whats Your name?"  
>"Palva, my darling" she said as she took his throbbing manhood in her mouth  
>It felt better than any blowjob he ever had, her hot mouth and agressive tongue gave him mindblowing sensation of melting in her throat  
>It was years since he got any action so he was throwing his chest to left and right while her strong arms were pinning his hips tightly to the floor  
>She had no intention of slowing down or going softer. Her agressive head bobbing, strong sunction, swirling tongue and muffled moans all served only one purpose - to have him finish as soon as possible  
>And it wasn't really a difficult thing to do, all the years of pent up energy in his hips was begging for release, and it did come quickly  
>"Unloaded" was indeed the best word to describe it, he started moaning really loudly as his balls jumped up and down releasing ropes after ropes of seed straight to her throat  
>"Palva ss-to... Ohh" he tried to stop her to no avail. She had no intention of slowing down or getting less aggressive  
>Painful overstimulation had him sweat and scream in both torture and pleasure as she swallowed everything he got  
>After a few dozens of seconds that felt like hours of being trapped in pleasure hell - she released his member, erect again and throbbing from overstimulation  
>"Fucking delicious, I love Your mana so so much already"  
>She gripped his dick in the soft but tight as a vice grip and shifted upwards  
>He cried out a single moan and felt her soft and wet tongue slip past his face all the way to his ear, then he heard:  
>"Liked it? It was only the beggining. Beggining of the better part of Your life"  
>She threw him a really smug and lewd expression, and he tried to muster a confident look on his own face  
>After all - this was fucking great  
>She placed her wet dripping sex over his dick and turned her gaze to his face  
>"I said come in, don't stand there"  
>They both shared a short laugh then she unexpectadly slammed her hips all the way to his base  
>Anon thought his hips broke for a second, but he had no time to recover as she brought her ass up and down with even greater force and speed  
>He could only moan and writhe while being groundpounded by his wife  
>*Wait a minute, I can't just let her fuck me like a piece of meat, I gotta do something*  
>he raised his knees and slipped his left hand from underneath her pin, while shifting his right hand so that she was forced to hold his hand instead of pinning it by the wrist  
>sudden movement interrupted her pounding and sent her flying onto him, but he managed to slow it down using his right hand intertwined with hers, as his left and grabbed the back of her head and forced her into a sloppy kiss  
>their tongues wrestled as he began to thrust his hips instead of just bearing the punishment of her pounding.   
>She let out a needy and lewd moan after moan into his mouth, her free hand took his left hand and guided it to her jumping breasts  
>His sudden actions to take more active role in this love struggle was a suprise to her, but a very, very, very, VERY welcomed one  
>For a good few minutes it seemed like every single part of their bodies was moving just to bring maximal pleasure to them both  
>Her breath became shorter and her moans - louder. She pulled out her month and bit his shoulder practically screaming into it.  
>Her hips suddenly stopped right as her lower lips kissed his base  
>She was trembling with orgasm and only now that she stopped her insane movements he realized how heavenly her boiling hot pussy felt  
>Orgasmic contractions of her tight sex was enough to push his past his own point of no return. He held it in for a short second to ride the final edge, then let out a deep grunt as he reached the best orgasm he had yet  
>They spared no moment of rest as they cuddled really tight and began their movements again, whispering sweet nothing to each other and making out as they had steamy cudly sex  
>After a while they both raised, put on some clothes and headed into the next room  
>There sat Opolyev who - to Anon's suprise was actualy capable of smile. He held a muscly jinko in his arms  
>The guy next to him in the red suit was propably his duty friend. He leaned back onto the other jinko girl  
>Third Jinko was tracing her claw back and forth over some skinny zoomer in ecologist suit  
>"Zdarovya mujik!" Anon heard from Vaska who lied in a hammock made from a web next to a red head arachne  
>Judging from the state of his suit - he was propably just done with his wedding night like Anon  
>Last pair was Vaclav and the gooey green slime girl hugging him tightly from behind  
>"Hey brother, glad You guys are safe"  
>"Safe?" Vaclav said loudly, "We literally have never been fucking better!"  
>everyone shared a brief laugh  
>Palva hugged Anon's arm tigher and proclaimed "Me and Anon are going back home tommorow morning, we need to meet up with our family. They all really really missed him."  
>Vaska and Vaclav were going back too apparently. Opolyev and his Duty friend loudly proclaimed that now that they have their wives here, there's no more reason to ever leave the Zone.  
>Scientist zoomer only said something about research back home. His girl replied by giving him a playful squeeze on the crotch.  
>Anon wanted to chill with his friends, but Palva dragged him back to the room with the matterace and pushed him back on it  
>"We have 9 more hours till tommorow's morning, and I'll have You fully incubised before the sunrise my love" she said while undoing her coat again  
>"No sleep and constant struggle" Anon grinned  
>"Such is the life in the Zone"


End file.
